Visiting Cafè Suna
by ThiefSuzy
Summary: Sasori and Deidara from the organization Akatsuki in Konoha vent to a mission in Suna   maybe they're visit will be more than they thougth it would be?Sasodei.


Visiting Café Suna.

Disclaim: bla bla bla… don't own… i thinks… besides the plot… and stuff…

Warning: …come on… the usual: Yaoi, mess, and possibly Hidan… (that means swearing, btw… XD )

A/n: AU… duh…

* * *

The company Akatsuki in Konoha had gotten a new mission.

Akasuna no Sasori, and his partner, Deidara, was sent to Suna to do some business.

"Danna, im hungry, un! Aren't we soon there, un??" complained Deidara.

Sasori sighed. "we are soon there, brat…" Deidara pouted.

Sasori had said for the last two hours that they were soon there, so Deidara didn't really believe him.

There came a small house to the left of the road, and when they were close enough, they could read "Café Suna" at a big sign.

At a smaller sign, they could read "Restaurant and hotel"

Deidara, who hadn't bothered to read what stood at the signs, complained "aren't we there soon, danna??" "We'll sleep here for the night." Deidara looked over at the house, and then smiled. 'Finally! Somewhere we can eat, un!' he thought.

Deidara ran happily over to a table, and sat down.

Sasori came walking after.

They sat there in silence a while, and then came someone "your order?"

There was a redhead, with a tattoo at the left side of his face. (A/n: ish that right side??)

Sasori looked at him for a second, and then said, "rice with soup, please." (A/n: …is that even even normal food?? ) The other boy wrote it down, and then turned to Deidara. "And for you, miss??" Deidara twitched.

"I am a boy, un." He said annoyed. "Ah. Sorry. What do you want, mister??" said the redhead.

"Umm… today's special, un!" (A/n: yeah, I suck at food. Sue meh.)

Deidara and Sasori were eating their food, when a brunette came.

"Hey, are you two together?!?" he asked. Deidara almost chocked, and Sasori got some problems swallowing.

"I am a boy, un!" Deidara said, again. "And NO, we aren't together." Said Sasori.

"Aww… and you two who looked so cute together." Said the brunette, while pouting.

"Bothering the customers again, Kankuro??" said a blonde, who came walking.

"Sorry, Temari-san!" said the brunette.

"well, do you two wanna stay for the night??" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, cuz we could need some more food here…" said the redhead, who had came from, what it seemed like, nowhere, and he was wearing an EVIL SMIRK…

"sigh… please ignore my brothers, and Gaara, stop scaring away the customers!!"

"pleaaase Danna, un??" said Deidara, while using his puppy-eyes. "uhh… I guess we could stay for the night…" Said Sasori. Damn. Those eyes got him every time...

Deidara and Sasori was finishing their food, and was ready to go upstairs.

What they DIDN'T know, was that a certain female brunette had seen them, and saw them as the PERFECT Yaoi couple… (A/n: ChoughTenTenChough)

So while Deidara was standing up from the table, the brunette saw her chance to make a Yaoi-moment. She pushed Deidara, and he fell upon Sasori, and their lipps met.

"oh my, im so sorry!" said the brunette, faking a surprised look.

Deidara and Sasori lay there a few moments, till Sasori pushed Deidara away, saying "get- get of me, Brat!!" Deidara looked away, blushing, and mumbled a "sorry, Danna…"

Sasori rented a room, and they went upstairs.

Sasori opened the door, and closed it after himself.

Deidara came slowly after him, and stopped outside the door.

Damn, why couldn't that stupid girl had left him alone?!? He was so pissed at himself, if Sasori understood that he liked him, their relationship would be ruined!!

But what Deidara didn't know, was that at the other side of the door, Sasori felt about the same way… (A/n: OH! Add OOC at the list of warnings!! Stupid meh… XD)

Sasori was pissed at himself. Why had he just frozen?!? Why hadn't he been able to avoid it?!?… damn brat…

Sasori went to the bathroom, to take a shower.

Deidara finally managed to dare to open the door, and walked in.

Ah. Sasori had gone to take a shower. That meant that he wouldn't have to talk to him. at least not yet…

He choose the bed where Sasori's cloak didn't lie, and changed clothes. He went to bed, and lay there, trying to fall asleep.

Sasori, in the bathroom, was finished with the shower, and went out again.

He noticed that Deidara had come in, and had gone to bed.

Sasori saw that as a good idea, and also went to bed.

Sasori fell "asleep".

A few hours after Deidara had gone to bed, he had still not managed to fall asleep.

He looked over to the other bed, where Sasori lay. How could he be so close, but still so far away?!?

Deidara started sobbing. It was so painful not to be able to show your real feelings…

Sasori woke up from a sleep-like condition, by hearing Deidara sobbing.

He glanced over to him, and then asked "Oi, Deidara? What is wrong?"

Deidara froze. Sasori had heard him. This could only mean trouble. "No- Nothing, un!" lied Deidara. Sasori frowned, and sat up in his bed. "SOMETHING gotta be wrong…" Sasori knew Deidara, he might act childish, but he didn't cry much.

Deidara panicked. He was in deep trouble now! He knew he would have to tell Sasori, but he REALY didn't want to!

Sasori walked over to Deidara's bed, and sat down by him. "come on, you can tell me. What's wrong?" his voice sounded softer than usual.

Deidara thought about every excuse he could think of, but none of them seemed good.

When Sasori saw that Deidara didn't answer, he leaned forward. "hello? Deidara?"

Deidara spun around when he heard Sasori's voice so near, and once again met his lips.

Sasori was in a little shock because of what that had happened, but decided he couldn't help it.

He leaned longer down, and started to realy kiss him.

Deidara's eyes grew wide, but decided to just kiss back.

Sasori was surprised by Deidara kissing back, but just continued.

After the kiss, Sasori asked "why did you kiss back??" Deidara mumbeled "I- I- I like you un, and, well…" Sasori smirked somewhat at this, and then said "Well, I like my little Dei-chan too…"

"Dei-chan, un?" Deidara asked, a bit surprised.

Sasori shrugged. "yeah. You don't like it?" "oh, I like it, un…" Deidara said, and smiled a bit.

In another room at the hotel, one Yaoi-fangirl's Yaoi-sences made her wake upp, and she found the room the signals came from, and sat down by the door, so she could look in.

In the room, with the artist's, one thing led to another, and they ended upp giving the girl a good "show"…

Sasori and Deidara finished the mission, and everyone was, (more or less,) happy…

Ze End.

* * *

…yeah, sorry for the crappy-ness…

…Seisheun-saaaaaaaaaan… why didn't you yell at me for not writing this thing faster?!?

…yeah, I made Ten-Ten an YAOI-fangirl… got problems with that?!? (at least I didn't add Yuri… TT )

hope ya all enjoyed… .

ThiefSuzy


End file.
